Mask assemblies used for treatment of SDB such as OSA are typically held on a patient's head by headgear. Headgear typically includes one or more headgear straps that are adapted to engage with the mask assembly and hold the mask assembly in position on the patient's face. In addition, headgear should be comfortable so that a patient can wear the mask assembly at night while they sleep. There is a continuous need in the art for headgear that is comfortable, fits a wide range of patients, is easily manufactured, and is inexpensive.